jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Treasure Chest
The 'Team Treasure Chest '''is a enchanted treasure chest that belongs to Jake and his crew.Jake and his crew put their Gold Doubloons after every adventure they have into the Team Treasure Chest. History Sometime before the events of the series Jake and his crew acquire the Team Treasure Chest to store every gold doubloon they've found in their adventure. The origin of the chest has yet to be revealed. Abilities As revealed in the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo" when Captain Hook and his crew steal the Team Treasure Chest. Hook tries various means to force the chest to open but all fail. The chest will only open to the special song Jake and his pirate crew sing after every adventure. However in "Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates", instead of a special song, Jake and his crew use a mechanism to activate it. Role in the series The Team Treasure Chest is featured after every adventure in the series storing the gold doubloon Jake and his crew find after solving a pirate problem. In season four of the series the Team Treasure Chest is still featured, but instead of using the special song as in the previous seasons, Jake and his crew use a series of mechanism to activate it and they no longer count the gold doubloons as they directly stores it. The Team Treasure Chest plays a larger role in in the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo" Jake and his crew discover that Captain Hook and his band of sneaks have taken their Team Treasure Chest where they collect and store all their gold doubloons. After many attempts to force chest open fail Hook and his crew paint an old chest to make it look like Jake's chest so the pirate kids will think they really found it so he could learn the words to the song to open the Team Treasure Chest his crew later got the chest back and returned it to its normal hiding spot. The Team Treasure Chest plays a role in the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue" while Jake and his crew set off to discover the cause of Never Land disappearance Captain Hook took the opportunity to raid Pirate Island for the chest. Later Captain Hook uncovered the chest and was about to smash it open with his Sledge Hammer- hook until Jake,Tinker Bell and Peter Pan intervene. The Team Treasure Chest once again plays a larger role in the episode ''"Mystery of the Missing Treasure!". Jake and his crew discover that someone has stole the Team Treasure Chest originally the young pirate believed the thief was Captain Hook and his scurvy band were the thieves but none of the various clues the pirates discover on Pirate Island match Hook and crew. Jake and his crew continue searching for clues for answer it wasn't until they discover a brown feather and ask the Sing-Songbird about it was the feather belongs to Fast Claw who belongs to Beatrice Le Beak. Spin-offs Playing with Skully The Team Treasure Chest makes a brief appearance in the spin-off intro.The Team Treasure Chest makes another appearance in the series in the episode "Pulley Hook",after Skully and the viewers help Captain Hook figure out which hook he should use to slide down the rope to the island to claim his treasure. Printed material The Team Treasure Chest is featured in the various printed media mostly feature at the end of the adventure like in the main series when Jake and his crew return from there adventure to place there gold doubloons into the chest. The Team Treasure Chest is the main focus of the book The Great Treasure Hunt, which is loosely based on the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo".Captain Hook stumbles upon the Team Treasure Chest. He drags it to Never Land where he tries to stay one step ahead of Jake's crew. Video games The Team Treasure Chest continuously makes several appearances in several video games and apps usually featured at the end of the game allowing the player to place the gold doubloons they earn on there adventure or a prop featured in the background. In the online game " Izzy's Flying Adventure" Captain Hook stumbles upon the Team Treasure Chest and tries to take it for himself, Jake and his crew soon become aware of Hook's actions and give chase through the skies over the Never Sea all the way to the island of Never Land to reclaim their stole treasure chest from Hook and Smee. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live! The Team Treasure Chest appears in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steals the Team Treasure Chest where they keep their gold doubloons and joins the audience pretending to be the Crocodile to scare Hook off.The Stage production story plays very similar to the already mentioned episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo". Gallery Team_treasure_chest.jpg Jake_and_his_crew_standing_around_the_Team_treasure_chest.png treasure-box.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-17-02h30m15s79.png snapshot20111018201340.jpg snapshot20111018212908.jpg Gold Dubloons in Team Treasure Chest.PNG 562p-276 059 0040.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates.png Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Le Beak&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Captain Gizmo20.png Captain Gizmo19.png Captain Gizmo18.png IzzySkullyJake-Missing Treasure.png Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook'sHook-Playing with Skully.jpg Jake&crew-The Mermaid Queens Voice.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!06.png Beatrice&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!02.png Beatrice&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.png Monkey04.png Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live Onstage.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02.png Jake&crew-The Lost and Found Treasure02.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg Hook-Treasure Chest Switcheroo01.jpg Hook- Treasure Chest Switcheroo.jpg Pip-Pirate Genie Tales17.jpg Pulley Hook -playing with skully02.jpg Team treasure chest-shark attack01.jpg Team treasure chest-shark attack.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack03.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Jolly Roger-playing with Skully intro.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg Jakes-treasure-trek03.jpeg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns05.jpg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns02.jpg Us-ipad-5-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Bath toy-tick tock.jpg Treasure Chest Game.jpg Hook&crew-Treasure Chest Switcheroo0.jpg Skully-Playing with Skully03.jpg IzzyCubbytreasurechest-promo.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Hook&Le Beak-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!03.jpg Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!10.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!15.jpg Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Hook&SKully-Izzy's Flying Adventure.png Jake&crew-Pirate Sitting Pirates14.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Smee-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.jpg Jaketreasure02.png Jakemapscroll.png Jakechest.png Jake's Never Land Rescue promo.jpg JakeHook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Hook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake&Izzy-Birthday Bounce.jpg team treasure chest-Plundering Pup01.jpg Map-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt12.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt11.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt07.jpg Jake&Team Treasure Chest-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake& crew-The Sneaky Snook-Off04.jpg Jake& crew-The Sneaky Snook-Off03.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek05.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name02.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Jake Wallpaper.jpeg Disney-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-thank-you-notes-bx-93792.jpg Trick or Treasure!20.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!05.jpg Let's Get Jumping!23.jpg Let's Get Jumping!22.jpg Songs-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway05.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway07.jpg Jake- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer04.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer13.jpg Jake&crew-The Arctic Pearl08.jpg Jake&Crew-Dread the Evil Genie06.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers20.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers19.jpg Category:Objects Category:Treasure Category:Gold Category:Magical Objects